Virtual tours have become a frequently used technique for providing viewers with information about three-dimensional spaces of interest. Such tours can provide a photorealistic, interactive and immersive experience of a scene or collection of scenes. These tours can incorporate one or more of a wide variety of graphic display techniques in representing the scenes.
However, current virtual tour implementations employing images and panoramas have significant limitations. The inherent nature of panoramas (including regular photographs and images) is that panoramas are taken from a single acquisition position, and, thus, the images are static. To describe a broader area, i.e., beyond a view from a point in space, panoramic virtual tours typically employ a “periscope view”—the end user “pops” into a point in space, looks around, and then instantaneously “pops” into another position in space to navigate through a wider area. Assuming a simple case of two panoramic scenes, even when the acquisition positions are very close, it is often difficult for the viewer to mentally connect the two scenes. The two panoramas are not inherently capable of describing how the panoramas are connected and oriented with respect to each other. With these limitations, it is difficult for the viewer to understand the space, sense of orientation, and scale of a wider area with current virtual tours. Additional techniques are required to allow virtual tours to more readily facilitate viewer understanding of three-dimensional spaces.